The present disclosure relates to connector devices and assemblies. The illustrated embodiments relate to exercise equipment and connector devices and assemblies for connecting components of exercise equipment. This disclosure is applicable to other types of apparatus in addition to exercise equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,898 which is herein incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a connector assembly comprising a base part that defines a throughhole for receiving a bolt and also defines an aperture for receiving a device having a first end that fits through the aperture in the base part and a second end that does not fit through the aperture in the base part. The first end of the device defines a bolt hole for engaging with a bolt extending through the throughhole in the base part. The second end of the device comprises opposing outer surfaces that engage the base part and thereby prevent the device from passing completely through the aperture, and also align the bolt hole in the device with the throughhole in the base part when the first end of the device is inserted into the aperture.